Early diagnosis and detection of diseases and disease risk generally improves disease prognosis and expands treatment options. Recently, it has been discovered that analyzing the lenses of the eyes can yield indications of various types of diseases. For example, neurodegenerative disease such as an amyloidogenic disorders have recently been linked to the presence or increase in the amount of aggregate in the supranuclear region and/or cortical lens region of the eye. An example of an amyloidogenic disorder is Alzheimer's disease (AD), which is characterized by a progressive loss of cognitive abilities including memory loss, personality changes, and impaired reasoning. Innovative formulations and processes for preparing formulations such as ophthalmic formulations and diagnostic ointments for diagnosis and detection of neurodegenerative diseases will help alleviate the burden of these health issues.